powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darnell111/Amaya Echiko
"What? I-I don't get it." - When she doesn't get something "If you want to fight me, then let's duel!" - When she's about to fight somebody ''Amaya Echiko ''is a happy but shy girl. Born on July 9, she doesn't like to talk, and she likes to eat. She is annoyed easily, the simplest thing (such as a missing watch) can very easily get on her nerve. She likes playing her Koyi Tonga Guitar, and she likes being alone. Info Amaya is a fourth year student at Borin Hearts Academy. She is usually very happy, but with other people (specific people) like Ino around her, she can't be happy. She is shy, quiet, and 5th smartest according to the national rankings in Japan. Usually she is complicated, mixing things up for people she tries to help, which makes things hard for people to understand, she isn't that cute, but she is popular. She is happy to graduate, and later in the future she hopes to be a businesswoman. (And hopefully away from Ino.) She likes the cold, does, and likes many opposite of the things most girls in her school do or don't. Appearance She has pink hair and blue eyes. Because of her long, flowing pink hair, and wears a SYDA crop top. She usually wears long socks and black Konoda Boots. Personality She has a disorder (Panic disorder) which is why she usually just gets scared for just no reason. This annoys many of her classmates (and in fact, because of her disorder, she is also the most paranoid student in her school) and she doesn't actually have much friends. She isn't much of a talker, and tries to stay as quiet as she can. She isn't very comfortable ever since moving from Ichinomiya and she plans on moving in a week. She doesn't like her current situation anyways. She was the leader of Destiny Squad 12 until she got overthrown by Okuda Mutsuko. (no link provided yet) Powers Since she has the ability of Zeus's God Hand, she can manipulate the lightning abilities of the Greek God Zeus, who is also king of the gods and ruler of the heavens, over both the gods and the humans. Since she is angered easily, she is a lot more chaotic then most of her classmates. At Borin Hearts, she could actually boast her abilities more to a wider extent, leading her to be one of the most feared girls at Borin Hearts. Abilities Transmutation = In one of the Royal Squad missions to retrieve the queen, Amaya took lightning form and took control of one of the guards and murdered the other. Teleportation = Amaya can engulf herself in lightning and completely disappear, leaving no trace. Lightning Armor = Amaya's armor can shock enemies if enemies try to attack her with the armor on; she can also still use her normal powers, and fly with ease, useful for avoiding enemies who are able to reach her. Spells Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts